Minor Characters
Faculty Principal Trollercrombie Head of Trollzopolis High School. He is middle-aged, balding with black hair, and squishes when he walks. He is allergic to goldenrod and creatures from the netherworld. Has a "tough but fair" policy about his students. Mrs. Trollskievski Young woman, possibly late twenties, with dark red hair. Has a Russian accent. She teaches magic. She is nice, and wants her students to do their best, but is also willing to let them make their own mistakes. Ms. Trolleteum Not seen. Teaches Advanced Studies, a class Sapphire attends. Mrs. Trollnut Old woman who teaches history. She is decended from Major Trollnut. Seems to be rather mean. Mr. Trollsmith Not seen. Teaches metal shop. Ms. von Trolle Late 20s. Teaches art, and is not afraid to give students her opinion of their works. Mrs. Trollbromowitz Old woman who proctored Mr. Trollheimer's class. She takes her duties very seriously. Officer Trolliron Older man with white hair, a moustache, and glasses. In charge of school security, and is the truant officer. He arrested Mica and the BFFL for illegal skoot racing. Unnamed Math Teacher Has thick glasses, and is easily fooled and distracted. Her classroom is used for detention. Students Slate Probably a senior. Dresses in a "Fonzie" style. Was elected Homecoming King. Seems to be rather popular, especially among girls. Sapphire estimated he had 6.2 pounds of gel in his hair. Mica Senior. His hobby is skoot racing. He used Sapphire for her engineering skills to improve his racer, then dumped her. He challenged Onyx to a race and won, refusing to acknowledge the BFFL's help. He was arrested for illegal racing, and sentenced to two weeks community service. He tricked the BFFL into finding Mr. Trollobite's doll Gobby, then tried to steal it from them. Shale Senior. Mica's girlfriend. She is jealous and considers Mica her personal property. She and Sapphire had a spell-off over Mica and lost, but it was a set up. After Onyx saved Mica's life, she reconciled with the BFFL. She may also be a skoot racer. Nikki Probably a senior. Shale's best girl friend and often seen with her. She refereed and was accidentally turned into a brick during the spell-off between Sapphire and Shale. Kaboom Friendly and a bit dim. He volunteers to be the subject of spell bead experiments at Obsidian's shop. He was at the spell-off between Sapphire and Shale, and was at Jasper's party. Trolldecker A student with a strong resemblence to Kaboom. He was almost blown up (along with Mr. Trollheimer) when Onyx distracted him during a science experiment. Sandy Not seen'.' Shares a math class with the BFFL. Garnet Trollovski A new student who transferred in the spring. She and her mom had just moved from Trollodelphia where she was "treated like a gremlin" and had no friends. She was actually Simon in disguise. Garnet Has dark lavender hair and glasses. She was present at the spell fight between Shale and Sapphire. Shares a math class with the BFFL. This Garnet is not Simon in disguise. Spar Possibly short for "Feldspar". Skoot racing is his hobby. He was almost arrested along with Mica and the BFFL. Ember Trollze Green-eyed blond troll who shares classes with the BFFL. She is the daughter of the hair salon's owner. She is often seen at the mall and school. Gravel Attended Jasper's party, doing his best to ruin it and the BFFL's friendship. He was actually Snarf in disguise. Family Mr. Trollman Ruby's father. Has red hair with a gray streak, and wears glasses. He gave the BFFL a ride to Jasper's party. Ruby's grandfather Not seen. Apparently has a problem with nose hair. Mrs. Trollzawa Sapphire's mom. Has darker blue hair than her daughter. Amethyst's grandmother On her father's side. Not seen. Amethyst spent the summer with her the year her gem got it's glow. Mrs. van der Troll Amethyst's mom. She gave her daughter good advice on occasion, and is a good cook. '''Onyx's younger brother Not seen or named. Onyx finds him annoying, and says his room stinks. Topaz's grandfather Not seen. She used to caddy for him at the golf course. Topaz's younger brother Not seen or named. Wears sneakers without socks. Others Fizzy Old man, balding with white hair. Owner of Fizzy's Amber Cavez Cafe, a trendy coffee shop in the mall. The only sweet thing about him is the sugar packets in his pockets. It's possible that underneath his gruff manners he's not so bad, but he might never let the kids know. Mr. Trollze In his late 30s with white hair and green eyes. Mr. Trollze is a great artist. His studio is the Hair Salon in the mall, his paintbrush is a comb, his paints are hair-dyes, and his canvas is a full head of Troll hair. Keep his number on speed dial in case of a hair crisis. Father of Ember. Leo Trollstoi Not seen. Gave a lecture on "The Social Implications of Scientific Rationality in the 20th Century" that Sapphire wanted to attend. Mrs. Trollovski Very short woman who enjoys baking, mother of Garnet. She was actually Snarf in disguise. Mr. Trollobite Head of the old folks home. He is about 96 years old. He took the BFFL under his wing for their community service penalty for illegal skoot racing. When he was about four, he lost his wooden doll Gobby in the Haunted Woodz by a stone ogre head. Jacob Night watchman at Trollington Construction Company. He is in late middle age. Big K Native of Trollhiti, about the same age as the BFFL. He suggested going to the Hidden Pool when the sea serpent made it too dangerous to swim in the ocean. He fainted during the monster attacks. His hobby is surfing. Moondog Also called "Moony" and "Moonster". A native of Trollhiti, and about the same age as the BFFL. The sea serpent sneezed on him and ate his surfboard at the Hidden Pool. His hobby is surfing. Brenda Trollbender TV reporter who covered the Trollzopolis Dayz Faire. Hates having her broadcasts interrupted. She wears silk dresses and high heels on assignments. Miss Tourmaline Has a small shop where she sells tummy gems and cures for luster loss. She was actually Snarf in disguise, and the shop a trap for the BFFL. T-Wrex Professional skoot racer. Has suffered many injuries in his career. Major Magma Magnesium Trollnut Famous historical person who, during the Ogre Uprising of 1857, led a small band of trolls against a much larger group of Ogres in the Battle of Billy Goat Bridge. King Trollomagne I Said to have been a wise and just ruler, but wore a red cape with pink tights. He lived some 3000 years before the current time, and Zirconia knew him. Ruby is his direct descendent. Category:Characters